vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bearer of the Curse
Summary The Bearer of the Curse is the main protagonist of Dark Souls II. Having become an undead, the Bearer loses all memory and travels by compulsion to Drangleic in search of a cure for the curse of undeath. In time, the Bearer is drawn to Majula and finds the Emerald Herald, who tells the Bearer to seek Vendrick, king of Drangleic, in order to cure their affliction and claim the throne. However, in order to find the king, the Bearer must first kill the four Great Ones and claim their power. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 4-C Name: Bearer of the Curse Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Can be male or female depending on the player's preference Age: Unknown Classification: Cursed Undead Warrior, Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 7 and 8), Weapon Mastery, Soul Absorption (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies), Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing spells and items, Limited Electricity Manipulation with certain miracles, Teleportation via Homeward Bone, Resurrection via Darksign, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Dark, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects, Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via resisting Hollowing (Hollowing reduces even the mightiest warriors to dessicated corpses and the Darksign failed to completely suppress the Dark Soul) Attack Potency: Country level (Capable of harming and killing the likes of Sir Alonne and the Fume Knight) | Star level (Capable of relighting the First Flame like Great Lord Gwyn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can attack with lightning and dodge close range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can block attacks from the Pursuer) | At least Class M, likely far higher (Much stronger than before) Striking Strength: Country Class | Star Class Durability: Country level | Star level (Can take hits from Nashandra and Vendrick) Stamina: Very high (Even when depleted, the Bearer of the Curse can recover full stamina within a few seconds) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons, dozens of meters with arrows and magic Standard Equipment: *Weapons: Broadsword, Scimitar, Shortsword, Hand Axe, Short Bow and Arrows, Mace, and a Dagger *Catalysts: Cleric's Sacred Chime and Sorcerer's Staff *Starting Gifts: Life Ring, Human Effigy, Poison Moss, and a Homeward Bone *The Faraam Set, Iron Parma, Spell Quartz Ring, Lifegems, an Estus Flask Witching Urn, Aromatic Ooze, and Repair Powder Optional Equipment: *List of Weapons *List of Shields *List of Armor Sets *List of Rings *List of Items Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant; Capable of fighting knights, demons, dragons and other enemies despite being at a disadvantage against them Weaknesses: Teleportation isn't really combat effective. Damage dealt by certain hexes is dependent on the number of souls the user has at the time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of sorceries. *List of pyromancies. *List of miracles. *List of hexes. Key: Beginning of Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:FromSoftware Category:Dark Souls Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4